Teacher's Pet
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Bankotsu x Sango] "How about I earn some extra credit?"


**This is a smutty BanSan gift for my friend Usagi Selene! Who has reminded me of how hot this pair is - though its been a loooooong time since I've watched Inuyasha so I apologize for any OOCness.**

**Warning for Teacher x Student, Age Difference (how old they are is up to you)**

**xXx**

A large hand roughly brushed aside various items strewn across the desk, sending pens clattering noisily to the floor as a stack of papers fluttered down as a slim body was pressed down onto the now bare desk. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the sight of her students papers being pushed carelessly off the desk by the delinquent hungrily mouthing at her slender throat, his hips pushing forward to rub his need against the thin cloth of her panties. His eager movements nudged her tight pencil skirt up until it was sitting bunched around her hips.

"My...ah..my papers.." She grunted out with some difficulty thanks to his insistent grinding providing her with an addicting friction that steadily got her moist with each drag of his jeans against her underwear. Her nails dipped painfully into his arms when he merely ignored her with a dismissive hum, mouth seeking her own as his tongue slipped inside to eagerly explore the cavern of his gorgeous teacher's mouth.

Sango whimpered, fingers trembling at the combination of his wet tongue sliding against her own along with his hard erection slipping along her slit, hardness bumping and putting delicious pressure on her swollen pearl that had her toes curling in her heels. However, she gasped - torn out of her ecstasy at the sound of her button up blouse being torn open, buttons flying off wildly as the dark haired delinquent swiftly snuck his hands beneath the cups of her bra to squeeze her soft breasts.

He merely chuckled when she slapped his arm with an annoyed look, "I still need to leave this room with my clothes intact!"

"That's why you have a jacket." Bankotsu grunted as he shoved her bra up and out of the way so his blue eyes could take in the sight of her milky flesh.

"I should deny you your A just for destroying my clothes." She teased, brown eyes running over his mesmerized face. She raised a brow when he failed to answer, eyes staring at the soft globes cupped in his hands. "Never seen breasts before, little boy?"

That snapped him out of his trance as he sneered at the teasing smile playing along her tempting lips.

"Shut up." He growled, hips snapping against hers roughly as he leaned down to nip painfully at her neck in an attempt to hide his blush as his hands groped and kneaded the breasts trapped in his large hands. "I said I'll fuck you good for my A."

The delinquent was faster than Sango gave him credit for when all she heard was the clink of his belt before her panties was yanked to the side as her soaking entrance was suddenly filled with a thickness that she didn't think he'd possess. A cocky grin crawled along his lips when her back abruptly arched with a cry, a slim hand shooting up to cover her parted lips just incase anybody lingering in the school happened to walk by her classroom and hear.

"What were you saying about a 'little boy'?" He teased, torturously grinding his pelvis against her, painfully thick cock filling her so thoroughly and perfectly as it set her nerves alit with every little movement smoothing along her insides. Pulling away her hand, the delinquent removed the pleasure drunk teacher's hand from her mouth to meld her lips against his own - swallowing her moans as he began to rock inside her quivering walls.

Even though he was satisfyingly large and confident - the beginning sloppy thrusts he sent into her supple body, told Sango all that she needed to know about Bankotsu's inexperience as he pressed close, hard chest splaying along her large breasts as a surprisingly soft groan escaped his muffled lips. Knees trembling and fists clenching as he attempted to hide his weakness to the new pleasure of her slick, addicting walls hugging his painfully throbbing dick.

He couldn't resist a few more messy thrusts into her tempting body before the student abruptly pulled out of his teacher. Sango only briefly caught the sight of Bankotsu's burning face; the thought of how cute he looked with pink sprinkled across his cheeks ran through her mind absently until he was gone from her vision to be replaced with the dull, brown wood of her desk as he flipped her to lay on her stomach.

He was not gentle at all when his hand wrapped around her ponytail and yanked - hard at the same moment that he penetrated her yearning hole, bottoming out and filling her to the brim with his needy cock. A grin curled along his warm face as he pulled out achingly slow only to snap his hips to her shapely backside while simultaneously pulling on her hair, thoroughly enjoying the way her spine arched as a strangled cry would escape her lips before her teeth would press down on her bottom lip to smother her voice.

The teen adapted fast to the pleasure shooting through his frame as his trembling lessened on his knees and began to thrust inside of her with a steady rhythm that gradually increased in pace as his free hand lifted before dropping to collide painfully with one of her rounded cheeks, winning him a cry followed with a frustrated growl at getting her to make so much noise as he chuckled and squeezed the globe of flesh before repeating the action until her right cheek was a bright red from his abuse. Giving her a break from the unrelenting spanking, Bankotsu settles for just rubbing and squeezing the abused flesh, thumb pulling aside the shapely cheeks to give him a perfect view of his dick sliding in and out of her tight entrance. Juices glistening as they coated his length more with each harsh plunge into her bouncing body, the low squelch and sound of skin slapping skin bringing pleasure to his ears as he felt her liquid building until it was sliding down his balls with each snap of his hips to her ass.

Bankotsu growled, frustrated at not knowing how long it'll take Sango to cum as his balls tightened at his incoming climax but kept it at bay for as long as he could, knuckles growing white at the tight grip he had on her ponytail as he plunged relentlessly inside her moist entrance to the point that her desk was rocking harshly to their copulation and if there was anything left on it then it would have rolled onto the floor by now with his wild movements.

"Fuck...ugh...when..are you going to cum?" He grunted out, sneer marring his lips as he held back the heat curling in his abdomen, ready to spring loose any second though his pride absolutely refused to let him cum first. His blurry blue eyes caught the sight of her reaching for his long braid and before he could do anything, the delinquent found himself lurching forward as she yanked at his braid until he was sprawled along her back - his hands loosening from her hair and ass to press his palms to the desk as his hips pressed flush to her, unmoving cock throbbing impatiently at the interrupted rhythm.

However, he wasn't in the mood to question her actions and just ran with it as he resumed his movement within her, not wanting the addicting friction to end as his hands took their place among her breasts instead, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh in his calloused hands. Bankotsu blinked in surprise when he suddenly felt Sango grab one of his hands and moved it from her breast to down between her legs until she pressed his fingers down on a small, hard piece of flesh - it was so unexpected that the black haired male pulled his hand away with a low gasp, eyebrows pinching together in confusion as he caught her brown eyes watching him in amusement from over her shoulder.

"What the fuck is that?!" He cried, the hand on her breast unintentionally squeezing harder as he continued to dutifully pound her soaking entrance.

"It's called a clit and I suggest you rub it if you want to get me off," Her eyes narrowed with mischievousness. "Or you can cum first and get an F in this class..."

Blue eyes narrowed at the warning and without further ado, slipped his hand back under her until he found that little round piece of flesh and pushed down on it with two fingers, rubbing it in rough circles and enjoying the way her muffled cries picked up in pitch, fascinated by how such a simple action had such huge effect on her. He didn't have long to admire her as he slammed into her with an animalistic pace, fingers digging into her breast as his flushed face pressed into the skin of her neck, husky groans escaping his panting mouth with each plunge into her quivering pussy.

And then he felt it.

Sango's body suddenly tensed up beneath his briefly before trembling overtook her as her hips pushed back frantically against his, loud moan buried behind her teeth biting her lip. Then her walls tightened deliciously around his cock, convulsing and milking him for all he was worth, a shaky moan escaping him, eyes rolling up in his head as his long awaited release filled her insides.

He collapsed along her back, the two panting tiredly before Bankotsu reluctantly sat up and pulled out of her warmth. Sango was still trying to catch her breath, head resting tiredly on her arm as she felt him part her cheeks to admire some of his cum beginning to leak out of her entrance with a cocky grin - he definitely made up for all the times he ditched her class.

"You've earned your A." She mumbled into her arm, not in the mood to move just yet and see the mess he left on her floor from the papers that were on her desk.

"How about I earn some extra credit?" Brown eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt his once again hard dick press into her sensitive entrance.

Sango eventually found out that what Bankotsu lacks in experience - he certainly made up for in stamina.


End file.
